In Other Words
by Jessesgirl1549
Summary: How would things be if Abe and Hellboy went to Nuala instead of Liz when they were drunk? AbeNuala


**A/n: What my mom and I think should have happened in the movie. I don't own Hellboy.**

* * *

"I-I changed my mind, Red. Let's go." Abraham. He sounded a bit strange when he talked. Nuala lifted her head from the blank map at the sound of voices, foot-steps and thin metal-aluminium if she wasn't mistaken, clanking.

"No Abe, yer' gonna talk ta' 'er." Hellboy slurred. She stood up from the desk and moved closer to the door and looked out from the small crack in the door.

The two "men" were standing at least three and a half feet from the door; Hellboy had the poor Amphibian in headlock struggling to keep him there, causing the pack of silver cans, bound together with plastic, in Abraham's hand to clank and swing wildly about. Abe grunted and fought against his big brother's stone grip, slapping the concrete hand closed around his neck. At first, the Elf princess was concerned that the two would inflict harm on one another; but seeing Hellboy shaking his head and sighing like a parent putting up with a resistant child, she eased and smiled at the amusing scene.

"Red! Red! Lemme go! Rrrrreeeeeeeedddddddddd!" Abe whined, streetching his words. Strange, she wasn't concerned for the fact they might be fighting, but the fact her Abraham was so out of character. And the fact she had just thought of him as _**HER**_ Abraham.

"No Blue! Yer' talkin' ta' da princess and gonna make 'er fall fer' you!" Hellboy whisper-shouted, shaking Abe hard and drinking from the open can in his free hand. Nuala tilted her head at the demon's statement.

"But I don't wanna! She won't like me!" Abe moaned slumping, allowing the cans to fall from his hand.

"Aw, Abe....Your dropped the beer..."

"It didn't spill, they're cans Red." Abe lifted the six-pack up to his brother's face to show he didn't spill any. Hellboy wiped his brow if there was any sweat there.

"Gee ya scared meh' there fer' a second bud...Anyways, what's s'not ta' like?" Hellboy lifted him up by the back of his wetsuit to examine him. Abe sighed and started the list,

"I'm awkward-"

"I like your awkwardness, it's very adorable." Nuala murmured.

"-I'm not fun, I spend all day learning-"

"You teach me things, I like that too."

"-I have gills! I'ma fish for god's sake!"

"Gills are interesting and your the most human and pure person I have ever met." If only she could run out and tell him that.

"Aw, p-poor Abey Baby..." Hellboy gave him a horribly false sympathetic look, then started smacking him with his empty can,"GET OVER IT MAN! GET OVER IT!!! COME ON! YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FER' A GIRL ALL YA LIFE! DON'T LET HER SLIP AWAY!TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!!!"

Finishing off with one good blow to the head, the fish man was dropped to the floor. Landing on his bottom, legs open and palms flat on the ground, he looked up at his friend blinking. To Nuala, he looked like a child looking for guidance from his teacher. Hellboy took one of the cans from the pack and dropped the rest between his legs, careful to make sure it was far from where it would hurt. Then he stooped to his level and rubbed his blue head like it would give him luck.

"Lil' brotha' it's time to man up, come on if you need courage, you can down da rest or you can be da Abe we all kno' and l-bove."

"L-bove?" Both Abe and Nuala questioned at the same time.

"Love, kay?" With one more pat on the head, Hellboy wobbled to his feet and stumbled down toward his and Liz's room.

Nuala held her breath as she watched Abe think, it seemed like forever before he curled his legs to sit on crossed legs and ran his hand back on the top of his head skull as if he hand hair. Her eyes down casted in sadness when he reached for the beer, only to look back up at the sound of a crash. Abe had lifted the pack over his head and flung it down the hall, he was getting to his feet.

"Okay, come on Abraham. You can do this. You can do this." he pepped himself up,"just...Man up like Red says, I need to be a man and just calm down." He nodded to himself, as soon as he started mumbling agreements to himself, he let his shoulders slump dramatically."Or not..."

"Abraham..."she whispered ,"please...Come and tell me how you feel...Please..."

She watched him straighten up and look at the door, drawing away from the door as he came closer she ran over to sit at the desk and pretend she was looking over the map again.

It was a few moments before he knocked on the door,

"Come in." She tried not to sound like she expected him.

"Um, yes! Princess, I wanted to tell you some-"He swayed as he stepped, walking in sort of, strutting. He offered the faintest of smiles and bowed clumsily while he neared, only to trip on a few steps he did not see or anticipate and fall flat on his face.

"Abraham!" Nuala rushed to his side, lifting him up a bit. Abe blinked. SHe looked him over to see if he was hurt and waited for his mind to process how he should react.

"Ouch?" He guessed the natural reaction, rubbing his cheek. If had eye brows he would have them raised. She laughed and touched the side of his face, affectionately.

"Ouch would be correct." She nodded confirming. Abe looked at their position, she saw the color of his face darken, he was blushing.

"Heh, hm, uh..."he glanced at the stairs, avoiding her gaze,"who put those there? I don't remember them."

"Abraham," her hand caressed his cheek,"what did you want to tell me?"

"T-tell you? Oh yes....I-I...."he was flustered and shaking his head, trying to make the words.

"Yes?" She really did want to know, leaning in close. He gave up.

"I can't....Find words to tell you."

Nuala offered her hand, ready for him to take. Abe looked at it curiously.

"Then show me,"

Abe closed his eyes and sighed, unexpectedly he laid his head against her shoulder and took her hand. There was so much, so much he had to show her. So many wonderful emotions. It almost brought tears to her eyes. When he was done, he opened his eyes to see her smiling whole-heartedly at him.

"Abraham...."

"In other words, I-I think I love you."

* * *

**A/n: Aw, don't you guys just love Abe? Please review and don't flame.**


End file.
